


Global Crisis

by HelloMrJones



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Black and Frost AU, Codependency, Humans are cancer..., Jack and Pitch existed before the Moon, Jack has what will be equivilent to cancer for a spirit, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloMrJones/pseuds/HelloMrJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Man in the Moon came along, before the time of the Sun even, there only existed the Cold and Dark of the world. By the time others come along they are given the names Black and Frost. They live in harmony with the other spirits, keeping balance between themselves and others and never separating. </p>
<p>That is, until the humans of the world begin to pollute the Wind that carries Black's beloved Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Global Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, my first ROTG fic. It's actually my first fic in a while. Anyways, enjoy.

Cold and Dark. It was an ancient partnership, one that pre-dated the Man in the Moon for what comes out of there being no sun to reflect? A world where there was no light and no warmth to spread through the world from that star?

The time of the Ice Age would forever be filled with memories only they could have. They'd spend their days in each others company with the world frozen over and permanently dark.

It wasn't until the time of the Moon that a name was given to either of them. Even then, it was a mere thought seeing as the thinker was mute to the world. Black and Frost he named them. Fitting. 

Once others come around, a man to weave dreams for the people, a woman to give memories, an elder to give wonder, and a pooka to give hope, Black and Frost were given faces. 

Mostly seen traveling in the embrace of Wind, Frost had the appearance of a child with his slight frame, bright eyes, and wide smile. His initially ice blue hair of the Ice Age would fade with time to the snow white that would be his main feature. He was the Winter Child and he embodied that name to its entirety. 

Black, however, was a rare one to catch sight of. The Shadow Man kept to his namesake and clung to the darker places of the world now that there was a light to interfere. What could be made out, without fail, would be his eyes glowing like the sun they despised yet shining like the ice they accompanied. 

As millennia pass the duo stay entwined as the earth warms and more spirits come into being. The New Ones, as they called them, learn of the two and learn to never try and separate them. One foolish attempt at that by the sun resulted in the extinction of hundreds of species and was therefore never tried again. 

By the time the Guardians came along, it was an unspoken rule to never interfere with that balance of cold and dark. It resulted in a harmony of nature that went undisturbed for thousands of years. 

Until now.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it was short. It's a PROLOGUe. Anyways, I'm still getting my typing fingers back so next chapter may take time. Also, I have work to do.
> 
> I work in a barn. There will always be work. But this will be my summer enjoyment. :D
> 
> **Update I: Sorry, just had to fix a little punctuation.**  
> ***Update II: I just keep noticing things that are wrong... Sorry. 1,300/2,500 words into the next chapter. Really anxious to get it done!!***


End file.
